


Voices

by KnittingNepeta



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M, Hearing Voices, M/M, Meowrails, sorry for the feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-17
Updated: 2014-04-17
Packaged: 2018-01-19 19:08:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1480759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KnittingNepeta/pseuds/KnittingNepeta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is just what I feel Gamzee is going though.  I hope you like this it is my first fanfiction.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Voices

Kill them all. There is that voice again telling me to kill my friends. They don’t really like you. Without the sopor slime there was no way to block them out. Kill them or they will kill you. You walk through the meteor your head really hurting. Kill kill kill. Why won’t they shut up? You are going to get killed by your so called friends. You are sitting on top of a beast tank wearing Terezi’s glasses that you found on the ground. You are just sitting there trying to get your mind in control when you hear Equius talking to you. He has come to kill you. Before you know what you are doing you are telling him to kneel. He is confused calling you Terezi it must be the fact he can’t see you well. You again tell him to kneel and this time he understands it is you but it is to late. You have a bow in hand and you are pulling the string back with an arrow ready to shoot. Kill him before he kills you. You release the string and the arrow flies through the air going right through his knee causing him to kneel. You have jumped down from the tank walking over to the blue blood honking loudly then softly. Once you are in front of him you are bending the bow hearing the strain of the wood as it bend and breaks. You wrap the string around his neck and pulls it tight laughing. You look up into the vents and see Nepeta staring at you in horror. You laugh more pulling the string tighter. Equius soon dies and lays limp on the ground and you hear the vent cover fall to the ground. She is going to kill you. You see Nepeta coming at you with her claws out. You grab her around the wrist and squeeze it hearing the bones crack and break as you bring her claws across your face leaving three cuts along it. You throw her to the ground and pulls out your clubs walking towards the kitty troll. She puts her hand up talking to you trying to calm you down. It was to late for her though. You had already brought your club down on her head. You hear her head crack at the force of your blow and she is gone with one hit. You are safe there is no one left down here to hurt you.


End file.
